Just little days of love
by IshiptheworldBAM
Summary: I don't really know how to do this but it's just a normal day in the house hold of Nico X Percy or should I say persassy
1. Chapter 1

So just to say before you read I'm really new to this I ship a lot of yaoi so if you don't like it there's the exit button.I don't ship just one group I will make multiple .i will mainly make one shots and maybe try some major stories .so please leave helpful comments and don't just trow hate at me

Sorry but again this is going to be a percyXnico type of story I don't normally have mature content and it will normally be lots of fluff ,some stuff will be altered to go along with the story but no major changes just little detail type changes so ENJOY

Nico raised his head from the side of the couch ,he was not completely sure were he was or what he was doing before hand .The tv was playing the news at a very low volume almost as the person who loved here didn't want to disturb yawned and stretched before opening his eyes light flooded the room and he closed his eyes quickly .Nico felt ridiculously tired and he slipped back into his peaceful sleep

He woke up to a boys voice ,that was probably about 17 or 18 ,he opened his eyes quickly to see Percy's aqua blue eyes and messy brown hair slightly ever so covering his brunette said "wake up sleeping beauty "mocking the way Nico was sleeping. Nico was up in the corner of the couch ;he was hugging his pillow and was very close to it ."come on"Percy said with a little push "don't make me have to tickle you again "he threatens."NO,not again "Nico said hiding him self under his pillow trying to keep Percy's hands away ."to late "Percy had his hands just poking at Nico's side ,with that Percy gained little fits of giggles and squeals ."no plz stop "Nico barley made out .This didn't stop percy at all he started to play around with Nico's belly and was soon on top of him .Nico laughed at the top of his lungs begging Percy to stop;Percy stopped and he giggled at Nico."ITS NOT MY FAULT"Nico yelled but soon was quieted by Percy's lips that kissed his .Nico blushed and covered his face with his hands ,"hay "Percy said moving Nico's hands from his face "you look so cute when you blush"Nico's hands where held down by Percy's was so close to Nico's face he was flushed red;Percy had a happy face almost like a child a cute child ."I love you percy"Nico said as he put his hand on Percy's cheek."I love you even more"Percy said pecking Nico on the lip .

they both stayed there just looking at each silence was broke by AnaBeth just walking in ,she say percy and Nico on the floor and she got a very sick idea "I HATE YOU PERCY HOW COULD YOU IN THE NAME OF ALL THE GODS DO THIS TO ME WHY"she screeched at Percy .she ran out the door and Percy quickly ran to her but was to slow;Percy fell to his knees in tears "now she hates me ..more everyone will hate me "he sobbed."I love you percy I would never hate you ,he have wonderful friend and I'm sure they will understand "Nico said running to his side .Nico held Percy's face and made his look at him in the eyes ."no body would ever hate you percy "he whispered to just them .Nico got up pulling up percy with him ,percy stopped cry a little and looked at Nico with happy eyes. Percy's bridle style picked up Nico ,he got a little squeal from him that made percy giggle .

percy put Nico down slowly and he walked away to look out the window it was pouring rain and thundering "hay look I guess it's cuddling season "Nico quickly disappeared into one of the closets he wanted to play more than looked back"Nico ...NICO"percy looked around .find me if you can Nico said in a low whisper so Percy can't find him .Percy heard him and started almost ripping the house apart looking for Nico ;as Percy continued to look for Nico,Nico sneaked behind percy and want "BOO"as loud as he this shocking percy he slipped on a pair of shoes and hit the wall and started to ran over to his side but didn't know this was Percy's plan to huggle Nico had ran to Percy ,Percy grabbed nick ,shocking gotten the better of Nico and percy and had him on the couch in moments . "There now that's better "percy said holding Nico close to his chest .Percy's chest going up and down was enough to put nico into a deep sleep as percy was happy holding him ,being able to look at Nico's sleeping face made him so happy.

writer:so ya guys I know this was kind of short but I'm havin to get use to doing RELA -_ :SO WAIT IT MIGHT BE A WHILE TILL YOU WRIGHT ABOIT IS AGAIN .writer:yerp Nico:"backs away slowly"Percy:"grabs Nico and runs off into the sun set"I LOVE YOU NICO ...OKAY back to me ya me IshiptheworldBAM any way I hope you enjoyed the little one pager fluff just to make your day better BAI


	2. The Start of the parody part FINALLY

_Okay guys so I'm going to start posting a new chapter ever Saturday for this story .i have other story's planed for later but as I said I'm a fairly new account and I'go just getting into the swing of things,also yes I just rememberd Percy's eyes are green not blue chapter also might be fairly short since this story is contained of just short one pagers so have a good day and be on the look out for two new series im going to put out ones just adventures with BMO amd the other one i think will be a well im not very eure so just look put for two new storys _

"What are you telling me you can't swim"Percy moaned at Nico."well sorry I'm not perfect for your little ass"Nico said regretting his words;he ran back inside angered at what he had just said to his boy look down at him self ,thinking he could have been slightly nicer about was in there room ,under the bed he cried at him self at what he had said to had just walked in looking for his love "Nico I really don't care if you can swim or not".This just made Nico even sadder to know percy had to think so much to make him happy."Nico"percy said looking around the room till he heard Nico's small ran over to Nico looking at him with wide sad eyes"why are you crying"."I CAN'T DO ANYTHING USEFUL IM JUST USLESS "."THAT'S NOT TRUE"Percy retorted .Nico who was still crying looked at Percy and hugged him noticed his shirt was wet from Nico's tears;Percy also noticed ,Nico had many cut marks on his wrist."What,why would you do this to your self"Percy said holding Nico's wrist."Im not good enough"he said looking down sobbing"I'm a dumb little child looking for love"Nico spat out."your not dumb I love you and nothing would ever stop that "Percy kissed Nico's cuts on his picked up nico,and sat him on the couch

"Nico I love you and I would never regret that in a thousand years got it ,never would I leave you"percy said with his embrald eyes looking right back at Nico's aqua kissed Nico passionately holding Nico's head and his other around Nico's stayed like this for the next minute or so,they let go for air as Percy says one more"I love you more than any other thing "

((day change))

Nico just came in from one of his classes out at camp half blood ,as he walked in he heard loud music coming from Percy's pit his stuff down quickly to see what all the commodity was was up stairs in just skinny jeans with sunglasses on his head,he was dancing infront of the mirror like a crazy guy,I hit crazy kinda looked from around the corner to see what crazy thing percy was Nico heard Percy dance and sing to the music he went to go look for a had found ether tape recorder they used when they were going to film a movie but they never did anything with it ((marble hornets slender man reference )).Nico walked back to Percy's room but percy wasn't there ,Nico started walking to the place Percy was once dancing ."BOO"Percy jumped out from under his bed grabbing Nico around his waist."AHHHHH"Nico screamed like a girl trying to push percy away frightend.

_. me:ya I know awwww the chapter ended sorry I'm trying to make them longer. Nico:that was not fair that was not nice,you need to make this longer,why am I so feninim me:shhhhhhhhh Nico you still need permission to go on Disney,you will understand Percy:WHATS WITH THE SLENDER MAN REFERNCING LIKE REALLY WHATS WITH THAT LIKE NO WAY AM I DOING :shhhhhhhh it will all make scence .-. SLENDER MAN:AGBKESJBLSSHKTWGKHGWIKTSR. EVERYONE:AHHHHHH RUN TO CHUCK NORIS HE WILL PROTECT US CHUCK NORIS: *makes slender man blow up*shhhh_


End file.
